


Puppy Tails - Sick Puppy

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [52]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Puppies, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets upset because Gladstone is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Sick Puppy

“Do not leave the bedroom.” Sherlock shouted waking John and slamming the door. Of course John immediately jumped up and rushed to the door and tried the handle. Sherlock was holding it closed on the other side. “Really John you need to stay in the bedroom.”

“Let me out!” John shouted trying to pull the door open.

“John!” Sherlock came flying through the door as John managed to dislodge his grip. John stood in the hallway for a moment before dashing into the toilet.

“Oh my god!” John wheezed retching into the porcelain throne.

“I told you not to come out.” Sherlock said, avoiding the splats of poo and making his way over to Gladstone. He was lying on his stomach on the floor in front of the fireplace looking totally knackered. John rinsed his mouth out and came out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his face like a mask. 

“I’ll phone Mycroft to get a car to us. We can’t take him to the vets in a taxi.” John mumbled through the towel. Sherlock bent over and rubbed Gladstone’s head trying to comfort him, he didn’t move. 

“John is he ok?” Sherlock asked rubbing his eye.

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” John said as he dashed into the bedroom to get his mobile. Sherlock reluctantly left Gladstone where he was, picked a roll of kitchen towel and started to clean up the mess. 

John was dressed when he reappeared five minutes later carrying Gladstone’s travel cage. 

“Go and get changed Sherlock and I’ll finish cleaning it up.” John said as he donned his towel. Sherlock was back in a flash wearing his jeans and one of John’s old t-shirts. Sherlock was staring to panic. He walked over to the fireplace, Gladstone still hadn’t moved.

“John, he’s not alright, he hasn’t moved, he’s so lethargic.” Sherlock was starting to pace.

“You’d be feeling tired too if you’d just shit that much.” John touched Sherlock’s shoulder. “I promise he’s going to be fine.” Sherlock lowered his head, his breathing becoming more rapid his cheeks flushing. 

“Where’s this fucking car you called it five minutes ago!” He shouted, starting both John and Gladstone. A car horn blared outside, Sherlock looked out of the window their car was waiting. John was silently grateful, he’d never heard Sherlock say the ‘f’ word before.

 

Back in the flat Sherlock looked down at the puppy on his knee, he was asleep. The vet had given Gladstone an anti-biotic’s shot, some paste to put in his food and told them to feed him only freshly cooked non processed meat, rice and cottage cheese. Sherlock asked about Gladstone’s favourite food, sausages. Gladstone actually seemed to frown when the vet said ‘no’, leading Sherlock to deduce that he had a grater grasp of language than he previously thought. Sherlock sighed happily running his fingers through Gladstone’s thick fur. 

John watched Sherlock stroke Gladstone, butterflies welling up inside him. He set a cup of tea on the coffee table for Sherlock and sat down next to them.

“If people could see you now. You really love our little guy don’t you?” John smiled, how could people believe Sherlock didn’t have a heart. Sherlock’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

“Ignore it.” He whispered. John raised an eyebrow. “It’s Lestrade with a case.”

“You could go, I’ll look after Gladstone.” John said as Sherlock shot him an angry look. “Or not…” John kissed Sherlock’s cheek and whispered in his ear. “I’ll wear the cowboy hat tonight and nothing else.”


End file.
